Infinite Stratos - Unsung War of the Shattered Sky
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: Strangereal, a world where nuclear weapon exist as the biggest piece of terror in warfare, a world here technology develops decades ahead of real life, a world where air power dominates everything... except the superweapons (maybe) In a world where female pilot can turn into a demon and conquer the sky, [Ichika "Mobius One" Orimura] and [Dan "Blaze" Gotanda] stood out the brighter
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm here, hands up for those want more ST: answer is, sorry, still no word from my Beta.**

**This Fic is written solely out of boredom and Ace combat hype, for those that not familiar with that game, it's okay, this fic also include the worldbuilding aspect of the original game, even if some of the cast is replaced and plot being altered.**

**Also, no I.S., but Tabane does have her important role and quirks, and the title still a plot point by itself.**

**Also, unlike canon, AC4 and AC5 story happened around the same timeframe in this fic. The main character of said AC5 is Dan "Blaze" Gotanda, while the star of AC4 is Ichika "Mobius One" Orimura. Most of the cast of AC5 is unchanged, either way, the same for Yellows in AC4.**

**Be warned: some of your beloved characters will be portrayed as antagonist, but since we're talking about war, yeah… no joy. I'll try to stay neutral and portray them as sympathetic, though.**

**It will be tied to ACZ/AC0 as well, but mostly as backstory for few characters.**

* * *

**Infinite Stratos**

**-Unsung War of the Shattered Sky-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

Namco

And everyone else!

* * *

**Operation 01: Birth of Mobius One**

September 19th, 2004. 1300 Hours, St. Ark Gulf.

The situation was hectic around the 6th ISAF Navy Fleet, no, it was a grave situation, the three flights sent to intercept the enemy failed their task, and now, the fleet is all but alone.

Ensign Ichika Orimura huffed as he recounted all the system, which has been checked throughout in the very little time he had, nothing wrong, as the young naval aviator find.

"Flaps, rudder, engine, landing gear, weaponry, all check"

The communication operator responded accordingly "[Catapult voltage, check, deck cleared, Mobius One, you have control]"

"[Launch and evacuate immediately, wiseasses!]"

"Mobius One, Take off"

Catapult lock released and the enormous metal bird dashed across the starboard, its engine screaming, echoing across the entire deck like a howling beast showing its pride and glory. Accelerating from zero to double-hundred miles per hour in the span of seconds, only few, if any, land object can comes close.

And then it was set free toward the blue sky, sea underneath it splashing as if it welcomed the pilot.

It was an exhilarating experience for him, his first combat deployment ever. Ever since the swift advance by Erusea, the undermanned ISAF began to pick any combat worthy personnel they can grab their hands on, with the greenest of them being reserve force.

In this case, He IS a reserve, meaning situation get so bad that he had to be sent.

His aircraft sliced through air with no elegance, but still one splendid sight of its former glory as finely-aged multirole jet fighter, having numerous reputation and records in its name.

He had to take off in a 2001-batch F-4 Phantom II (Also known as Double ugly, Flying Brick, Lead Sled and many other derogatory yet affectionate nicknames), a plane so outdated that it only exist to test whether making a generation 3 jets using post-Belkan War engineering technique is viable and cost effective.

His train of thought disturbed when the fritzes in his radar screen getting worse and worse.

"[Altitude restriction cancelled. Mobius One, your mission is-]"

His radar became total ripple, his radio is not much better. The enemy has been detected just before, now he doesn't know anymore.

Landing gear and flaps retracted, reducing air drag significantly to allow it fly faster.

"Tower, what's the matter?"

"[ECCM, RESTORE LINK!]"

"[Negative, the jam… Strong! We can't-!]"

And then, only silent, static buzz.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

Ichika saw it, the black cloud of harbinger; no less than 20 Entendard and 4 Nimrod flew at slow speed, while on slightly higher altitude he recognized multiple Electronic Warfare Aircraft, covering the whole group from possible detection.

His moment of lenience didn't last long as CIWS and RAM howled, delivering a wall of shell and missile. Ichika looked behind in awe at the sheer firepower delivered by a single carrier, and specialized warship supposed to deliver more?

Aegis escort 'White Devil' opened its VLS hatches, guided lance launched from battery toward the side area, all ship in the fleet made a desperate countermeasure against the merciless assault…

And yet...

There's too many to be deflected immediately, Ichika's grip on his control stick tightened as he watched a missile slammed right onto the plane onboard the deck, many more breached the hull mercilessly.

Metal walls torn up from the inside out like wet tissue paper, an exploding wet tissue paper. Ichika watched the horrific scene as some fleeing crew crushed by an abandoned aircraft parked on the deck, the sound of metal meeting squishy flesh might be unreal, but in his mind, it might as well be.

It's too far for him to see the detail, but even he could feel the pain himself.

Another ship bursting out one by one due to domino effect of the explosion, the deck is on fire and the salvo simply didn't stop at the carrier. White Devil slowly but surely dove onto the ocean, defeated.

Ichika is enraged, is it even necessary? That there's no survivor from the slaughter?

Ichika screamed as loud as he can, and fire his first missile. As heat-sekeign missile, Sidewinder's main problem is unable to lock target properly, and thus, Ichika simply turn of the radar and shoot blindly, the missile then search the nearest target: An Entendard.

What made him back to his senses is a light-induced morse code from below, from the last destroyer that hasn't been damaged considerably. Those people… they really want Ichika to know his mission.

GET OUT ASAP

CALL RESCUE

As the destroyer finally met its end, 6th Fleet is no more. Ichika hit the afterburner and climb as fast as he could, before disengage and sail toward the mainland.

* * *

A lone, blue colored F-4E soaring across the airspace of Newfield Island at modest airspeed of 400 knots, as if it glides, opting for maximum fuel efficiency.

25 ton behemoth is a gas guzzler, and greatly outdated nowadays, but even then, there's still many exist in service, just like many other out of same era, most of which are hodgepodge of old design and new internal parts.

15 km south of its position, lightweight E-2 is patrolling around the southern region of North Point, apparently they contacted it first, meaning there's really no closer airfield… or a functional one. He couldn't see the lightweight watcher properly, but it's out there.

"[This is AWACS Sky Eye, please identify yourself]" a female voice was heard first, it's soft, sounded like someone in late teens, and yet firm and proper as a soldier.

2nd Lieutenant Ichika Orimura, Callsign Mobius One, replied with slight nonchalance "This is Mobius One of 6th ISAF Fleet, 118th Marine Defense Squadron, I've lost my entire flight, has my flagship sunk, and running out of fuel soon… "

Understatement of the year indeed. He is pained and saddened, but he can't show it, not here, not now.

"[Hang in there Mobius One… Aikawa, would you please?]"

"[Affirmative, he is a reserve naval Aviator in Flagship Tamahagane]" came the other voice. Odd, because normally, only one voice can –or rather SHOULD- be heard, preventing confusion in the heat of battle. "[Mobius One, can you inform us the current sitrep?]"

"Please inform this to the HQ-"

Ichika began to tell the nutshell version of his departure, which he managed to finish in 30 second. His voice is heavy, but clear as a sunny day in North Point.

"[Message sent, and the rescue team will be sent after we finished the current objective. We'll guide you, Mobius One]"

"Please highlight me about this 'current objective' of yours"

The original operator spoke again in monotonic, no-nonsense tone "[We identified a massive pack of bomber heading toward the mainland. Multiple AWACS has been sent, including us, as forward screening. We also send as many intercepting team as we can, but the enemy is attacking from all axis]"

"It's seems that Air Force has their problem as well"

"[Indeed, our early warning system is sabotaged, this is the reason our response become so sporadic and unorganized]"

_Figures, enemy really aiming for overkill before ISAF can properly regroup, those facist bastard_… Ichika thought, at the very least, redundancy in area search might help.

"… I can see them on my radar too. Who is the closest one to intercept?"

"[42th Reformed Tactical Flight Hanagumi… following suit is Navy Maidens from the East]"

Indeed, Ichika could even see a faint, black cloud composed of bombers of all sizes and types, as well as their escort fighters. However, the latter seems to be undermanned, there are mostly eight of them at best.

The sight of them still menacing as ever, they carry enough munitions to level a small city, did they really wanted to crush their enemies' morale to the ground and then pound it some more?

"The escort is very light isn't it?"

"[It's the reason of why the bomber ran freely… we… don't have enough angels in the air that enemy simply countered our ambush]" a slight hesitation heard on her voice, Ichika could understand why. They're just as desperate as he is, losing comrades one after another without having any chance to retaliate.

_Stonehenge huh…_ Mobius One thought, the god forsaken salvation of humanity, now it's under Erusian control and is the reason of why ISAF decided to retreat very quickly –and still suffer massive casualties.

Well, he really don't want to lose the final chance to have a home to stay, death seems to be an acceptable risk. He is a soldier; his job is to protect his homeland and its people, no more and no less.

"Request permission to engage"

"[Then what about your fuel supply?]"

"Worry about that later, I have just enough to make interception run, and I'm carrying five missiles that should be ditched anyway if I want to stay longer" he said.

He didn't do this out of spite of revenge, well, he hated the Erusian for their aggressiveness, but he joins this war not to eradicate their population and spill their blood, painting the land with flame of destruction and hatred, but to survive and bring independence to his homeland.

Some say jet jockey likes talking high, they we're right. But as proven again and again, ever since aviation has been founded, from 1910 Osean War, 1937 Continental War, 1957 Verusean Civil War, 1995 Belkan War, 1998 Usean Rebellion, etcetera, Air Power is the point of dominance.

"[… HQ has informed us that they need every single fighter they can use, you can proceed]"

"Roger that Sky Eye, Mobius One, engaging"

Its monstrous engine ignited, though not entering afterburning state as of yet. Their enemies as of now are no less than fifteen bombers and eight fighters, apparently, highly maneuverable Mirages.

"[Mobius One, be careful of ricocheting SAM]"

"I'll keep that in mind, Sky Eye" he can be at ease at least, that he wasn't alone. He has a guiding AWACS, and ground support. At the very least, betting on his last gallons of fuel are worth the effort.

Indeed, streaking brutally toward the black cloud is multiple surfaces to air missiles. The escorts acted as makeshift weasels and quickly intercept these missiles, acting as bait. The sky is lit by munitions and countermeasures, flares and chaff alike.

One of the jet bombers struck right in the fuselage, ripped apart by resulting air turbulence. The rest quickly accelerate and separate from the older, propeller-driven bombers.

They become Mobius One's sole prey.

"[Mobius One, you're too close]"

He knew that he could just point and shoot, after his targeting system get a lock. However, that won't do, there will be too many survivor.

So, he opted to go close, really close.

As in, having a gun lock instead. Burst of medium caliber shell torn the left wing of one bomber as the formation spread out, it spun out of control and then explode violently as it touched the surface.

"Fox 1"

The second B-52 also bursting out as his Sparrow missile struck the engine proper, destabilizing its flight enough to force a crash landing (though the crew seems to survive).

Two of the escorting Mirages chose to go after him instead, and he instantly get into their lock.

"Bastard" he pulled an Immelman Turn, even though he knew those Mirages are more agile and soon followed, still tailing him with a lock. His RWR blaring loudly, like a stereotypically hysterical dumb woman in old horror movies.

As they said, the lighter one won a knife fight unless noted.

He once heard that most of the bulks of Erusian Air force are indeed, composed of cheap, light fighter, some specialist teams are exception, such as renowned Yellow Squadron and their Flankers. And of course, the bombers.

But it's not his plan to fight those Mirages. His only target is the B-52s and them only. He took the third one successfully with a missile and shell burst. Of course, this piss off the escort team and they waste no further time, they slow down and push the button.

"[Warning: Missile]" sound echoed in his cockpit as a pair of short ranged missile tailed him with intention to kill; he clenched his teeth and burst out, taking the fourth bomber with a sidewinder and a sparrow. Missile still closing fast…

"Break! Break!"

Dodge successful, or rather, the missiles detonated too far to deliver any meaningful damage. Ichika use enemy's own bomber as terrain cover, such suicidal tactic either means overconfidence or desperation, and Ichika has both in his disposal.

More missile followed suit, just like cannon shell.

Miss again.

"Break… what the-?" Ichika muttered as he managed to shake out of their attack point, it became painfully obvious what contrary to his expectation, the pilots seems haven't pulled the light fighters' true potential yet. Otherwise, no way in hell he could get out of their chase with moderate effort.

He delivers flares just when he's closing the fifth one, so close he could feel the resonance of air distortion caused by the proximity. If he could hear the Erusian bomber crew talking, they probably scream at him as nuts.

But that ain't his problem, two missile detonated right between him and the bomber, damaged both of them. He's more bothered by it, but at least he could still fly. The damage is significant, but not critical.

And get another bomber kill; he could proudly call himself an ace now. He still has some bullets in his cannon, but he doubt he have the required skill… of his aircraft can pull any more crazy feat after such damage (it's less agile to begin with), and if he has enough fuel to even LAND for that matter.

Knife fight is really out of option without any meaningful support.

"Mobius One here, I'll need to bail out soon"

The two Mirages scrambled apart and spun like mosquito, only to be taken out shortly after despite their effort. The reinforcement has come in form of three planes, and oddly, two of them are in underpowered F-5s. These are even smaller and lighter than Mirages, for crying out loud.

Fortunately, Ichika identified that those Tiger IIs are carrying modernized weaponry, so they're almost even. Besides, some people commented that Tiger II are a better dogfighter, Ichika not sure if it's true.

Besides, the flight lead rode an F-16. In some aspect, it's better than the Mirages, though not definitely.

After analyzed enemy's capabilities, Ichika made a conclusion that three planes might be just enough.

"[This is Asagao, Mobius One, can you hold a little longer?]"

Ichika might be a newbie, experience wise. He however, understood why. They need as much manpower as they can, sometimes, number really matters. Even if his Phantom is unarmed, that means one extra target for the enemy.

His IFF has been updated. Asagao is the lead, and behind her is Tsubaki and Hinagiku.

"Ah, I think I could for two minute or so…"

"[Granted, Tsubaki, Hinagiku, let's split when I gave you the cue]"

The three planes kept their formation as six bandits approaching from all direction, Ichika tailing them just fine, knowing that this three-plane team has a plan.

They split later and engage, the two Tigers purposefully stay together, doing a synchronized maneuver.

Ichika soon founded that one of the tiger is piloted by an even worse newbie than he is, _this is gonna suck_… he thought, but at least it won't kill him in the short run.

The lead pilot however, he certain is an ace.

It was low altitude combat, should be dangerous except for the best pilots, and Ichika knew it very well.

Ichika has hundreds of illegal flight hours in a prop plane, something his sister pound on him to no end. That experience includes this kind of insane stunt, flying under 200 feet altitude on top of a forest for example, but there are massive difference between lightweight private craft and two-dozen ton supersonic killing machine.

His awkward ground-skimming attempts however, bear him some tasty fruit; his enemies simply didn't dare to get into same path as him. When one of them does, the SAM sites are there to eat the poor sap.

"Gotcha"

Ichika managed to sneak behind the fleeing Mirage, using the SAMs as distraction, he got another gunkill. Well, another SAM got it, but Ichika did enough damage to make difference.

Hinagiku on the other hand, perform like someone straight out of piloting school, just enough to survive with the help of an ally. Tsubaki managed to destroy one of the bandits, making it two, with the one shot down earlier.

Tsubaki seems to be the more competent of two.

Simply proving how much of an ace however, the flight lead Asagao taking out three Mirages in a succession.

Hinagiku shot down the last one, Ichika think it might be sheer luck, but not really. Hinagiku doing it like the good book say, enemy just too slow to react accordingly.

"It's less about us perform amazingly and more about those bandits sucks" Ichika noted to himself, seasoned pilot won't be caught off guard easily like that.

Ichika's anger arose when he remember how his pals in the reservist force has been slaughtered before taking off, humiliated that enemy simply outnumber them.

Still, his conscience told him that Enemy had sent their better pilot somewhere else, probably facing a comparable force of ISAF ensemble. For that, he really thankful, he will be damned if he actually has to face two experienced Erusian pilot in Mirages within visual range.

His eyes stumbled on the fuel meter, and he began to panic when his engine began to cough.

"Dry as a thirsty camel, I'm going down fast"

"[Sky Eye here, they'll guide you to a place where punching out is safe]"

"Thanks for the heads up"

The canopy is blown and a sudden rush of air made him choke a little, compiled with the high-g he experienced as his seat blasted upward away from the falling plane, the behemoth dove toward lifeless hill and slammed the cliff at the speed of sound.

He watched the three angels dancing in the sky as his fall slowed down by the opening parachute.

"What a beautiful sight"

* * *

Retrieval operation only took as much time as the preparation and departure of rescue Helo, the location is indeed convenient. Hell, Ichika could just walk to nearby city, but opted not to. He glad his Phantom won't cause a forest fire, because there's simply nothing flammable left in his plane.

(Well, maybe the oil is, but that beside the point, it's relatively inert compared to jet fuel)

He wondered… his comrades in the navy, how many of them died, and how many prevailed. Alone in the forest, he began to cry, not ashamed at all in his own state. He cried and cried, until the tear stopped as he heard the sound of propeller slicing through the air, it's the Army's Helicopter.

Inside the rescue chopper, young men and women in dressed in SAR equipment bombarded him with questions. Where he came from, how he can get there etc. Ichika simply replied as far as common sense tell, the detail will be in his military report.

It seems that pilots of the mirages survived, as far as he heard, and held captive. Some of the bomber pilots however… well…

It's not like he hadn't killed before, but still…

His trains of thought all but disappear when one of the crew shook his shoulder, pointing behind and giving a cue that it's time to disembark, Ichika nodded with a smile, carrying his helmet (which has 03 stamped on it).

The unusual cheer followed his arrival, rather than congratulation for his kill streak, more like appreciation for his survival, though it could be for both.

The casualties of ISAF in the previous battles are high and only few people can survive by themselves, much less perform like Ichika does.

So what if he's in ISAF Navy? Who just like any other military branch in the world, has this stupid sense of rivalry with the Army and the Air Force?

"Yo, happy bastard, still alive?"

"If I am one, then what are you?" Ichika replied laughingly, realized the lone female pilot's identity "Bastard" she threw her helmet playfully.

"Oh, want me to cheer you up? If you know what I mean"

"So ISAF actually allow fraternization?"

"Your sarcastic attitude always amuse me, you know"

Black hair, blood red iris, confident and domineering facial expression. What else to note? Except that he's really looking more relaxed and masculine, they're almost identical.

And yet they're supposed to be fraternal twins.

"I figure escaping to mainland will come into this, but not this soon"

As Ichika sat on the nearby bench in the hangar, waiting for the top brass to call him inside, she on the other hand, daringly rest her head on his lap, uncaring that people looked at her with odd expression.

"… hey listen, I knew this might be odd considering I'm talking, but alas, you had done what you can, simply put… I can't even imagine it surviving" She muttered, with all the honesty and humbleness she rarely shown in their interaction. Ichika knew, every time she talks like this, she really mean it.

"… I can cope with that as technical facts" Ichika ruffled her hair "I still however, feel that I should be able to do more"

* * *

**Yeah, what a bad fic, I'll make a glossary for the terms you might not familiar with, so the notes will be long.**

**If you're confused, Ichika was in the Navy, Madoka is in Air Force, the rest… will be explained.**

**Ja ne.**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Naval Aviator: Pilot working in the Navy**

**AWACS: Airborne Warnign and Control System, think an airport tower, and then put it inside a plane.**

**Break: A codeword for evasive maneuver against missile.**

**CIWS: Close In Weapon System, advanced turret system that shoot missile mid air.**

**ECM: Electronic Countermeasure, a way to disturb the opposing party's electronic sensory by deploying a destructive radio signal.**

**ECCM: Electronic Counter-Countermasure, in a nutshell, a way of fighting ECM by deploying a counter system.**

**Fox 1: A codeword for launching aircraft-guided missile. Fox 2 is for heat seeking missile and Fox 3 is for self-guided missile.**

**Flaps: The part of wing extended prior to take off or landing, decreasing stalling speed.**

**Flight: A team of aviators working together as team, usually four of them. Also referred as Squadron sometimes.**

**Helo: How Marines call the helicopters, whereas the Army call it chopper.**

**IFF: Identification Friend or Foe, a system that marks the object inside the battlefield to prevent friendly fire and ease of combat.**

**Knife Fight: Fancy term for close range, tight dogfight using guns, said to be obsolete, but time and again proven wrong.**

**RAM: Rolling Airframe Missile, spinning, rapid fire launching system from hell. Supplementing the cheaper CIWS.**

**SAM: Surface to Air Missile, self explanatory.**


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter covered the Wardog squadron's storyline, especially Dan. No major changes in the plot, though maybe something will be different according to my tastes, namely, characters and the aircraft they use.

* * *

**Infinite Stratos**

**-Unsung War of the Shattered Sky-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

Namco

And everyone else!

* * *

**Operation 02: Legacy of the Demon Lord Part 1**

* * *

It's been nine years since the conflict known as Belkan war. One country, against the whole continent. Triumphant at first, defeated soundly later.

War breaks out one after another in this world, and the same pattern of conflict currently happening on the far side of ocean, United States of Euro-Asia, also known as USEA.

Osea is a large, triumphant democratic, capitalistic country. Surrounded by four ocean and having a rich landscape was one of the reason.

Long history and plenty of wars brought it to its present state. So much that the entire continent is named after it.

In 2001, President Vincent Harling was elected, and is notorious for his anti-war sentiment. He made a swift move, and is supported by the major part of population, military budget was cut off and those surplus funding were spent in various project and development.

It was the scar left by the Belkan war that helped his effort, and it was not fruitless as the result.

**24 September 2004, Cape Landers, Osea**

"[Red Alert!]"

"[Command room to Wardog Squadron; We have leakers, aircraft type unknown, crossing the border at Cape Landers bearing 280 to 302. Captain Bartlett, your group is the only one close enough to make the intercept.]"

"Aw, gimme a break; I'm babysittin' nuggets up here!"

Indeed, it was supposed to be routine maneuver training for the newly-appointed nuggets -as the captain call the newbie pilots- it couldn't get more wrong than this. Multiple bogeys breached through the Osean airspace at high speed, vector indicating the Sand Island itself.

Captain Jack Bartlett frowned angrily and muttered something incomperhensible, but he followed the orders anyway "Genette, are you alright?"

"[I'm…okay, maybe]" came the reply, in that the person in the backseat is nto even a military person, it's justified for the captain to be concerned.

"Baker, Svenson, go trail and stay close. The three of us will go high and engage the bandits. All other aircraft stay low and out of the fight."

Genette the embedded reporter gasped as Capt. Bartlett jinked the stick hard; three aircraft climbed fast but steady, toward the location as pointed by the command control.

"[Baker here, control, I don't see the leakers]"

"[Captain! They went for offensive! The nuggets-]" came a shrieking female voice, followed by several soundless explosions down below as multiple Tigers shredded into pieces by missile salvo.

"[This is control, we advise correction of course immediately to altitude-]"

"Shut up! You son of a bitch!" Battlet screamed as he performed a hard Split-S maneuver down, preparing his entire arsenal. Genette barely hold his internal organ inside, unable to even scream in panic. Baker followed, but Svenson engaged another hostile group in the higher altitude.

That morning became a tragic slaughter, no less than eight nuggets and two aggressors fall victim to the mysterious assaulters. As Genette put it, because the command had misplaced some zeroes. TO be precise, most of those bandits flew much lower than the HQ informed, right into the group of panicking trainees' plane.

Svenson was killed in the high sky, and Baker failed an emergency landing, crashed right into a parked aircraft.

"I'm sorry about this"

"Your apologize is misplaced, sir" Genette honestly and firmly said "You have done much"

"Not really, else less people will be killed"

Genette can understand Bartlett's guilt though so he switched the topic a little/

"By the way, that one trainee in the number five, she's really amazing"

"I can't bear to watch" Bartlett's expression turned for the worse, and he simply slammed his helmet to the runway, made everyone present frightened to the teeth. Genette fele like to slap his own face, but just silence himself instead.

Except for two people

The only surviving trainee is a young female of Usean heritage, Kei Nagase. Her light complexion does not hide the unnaturalness of her pale expression.

Dan Gotanda crossed his arms as he sat in the xoxkpit of F-5E he supposed to use in the afternoon training, his eyes firmly set on the mountainous wreckage just beside it, so close.

When Baker's plane coming in hot, he and the maintenance crew quickly fled for safety, and boy they did find it. Dan's plane, minus the singed paint, is untouched as well.

"Nagase, you keep flying like that and you'll die real soon"

"I won't die sir" was the sentence came from her thin lips; Bartlett just huffed and bailed out, apparently heading right to the control tower.

Genette raised his eyebrow, but otherwise didn't ask any question and took a close-up picture of her. Smiling.

"Congratulations for your survival" he said, Nagase looked at him with questioning eyes "And I'm truly sorry, I can't even imagine how much you go through up there"

Nagase simply sighed; Dan was one hell of a straightforward, laid back man. Ever since they met, she has been accustomed to his antics, particularly his playboy-wannabe attitude.

But now, that side of him is not present, all she saw is a war-hardened young air force pilot.

Nagase had heard that Dan use to live in Ustio, and present during the horrific tragedy that is Belkan war. Sure, he had yet to taste fighting enemies, but he may actually experienced worse thing, being a helpless child in war-torn country, Nagase won't know if he didn't tell anything, and even after knowing him for no less than four years, she still not dare to ask.

"It's not pretty" she delivered an understatement, which seems to satisfy him.

He shook his medium-length natural red hair to remove the sticky sweat coming from the heat of the smoking wreckage, it was way longer before, but the long hair violated both military regulation and safety protocol, he had it cut down swiftly on his graduation.

Genette return with a disappointment on his face, his camera has been confiscated and the Polaroid has been subsequently analyzed then destroyed.

Worse, he was held captive in the island. Officially, the engagement never happened, those bastards in the high command almost tempted Bartlett to kill them.

**25 September 2004, Sand Island Air Force Base, Sand Island, Osea.**

The pilots gathered somewhere around 0800 hours in the next morning; the location is the briefing room, comprised of Bartlett and several other trainees.

The old war hero with signature, eternal stubble look at the ceiling, taking a deep breath to calm himself before straightened his gesture.

"Listen up people"

"We're quite short on people and as you know, the mess that is yesterday, HQ still going at it" Bartlett coughed a little "I said: Gimme some experienced pilot or let me do what I should with the nuggets, they choose the second, and so, what's your answer?"

However, the only one qualified so far is none other than three pilots with the title of Second Lieutenant, and so they sat on the front row, with younger trainees sat in the back.

Dan Gotanda, Kei Nagase, and the last one, Alvin H. Davenport.

Dan Gotanda, 24, top dog of his class, with distinctly Asian look and even more distinct red hair, which he claimed (and to some people, proved) all natural. Typical of a man of his heritage, he is moderately tall but rather slim build.

Kei Nagase, 24, likewise is one of the best in her generation. Like Dan, she is distinct for being an Asian, but not only about physical features. Woman of principles, they said.

Alvin J. Davenport, unlike his Asian contemporaries, is bulkier with perpetual comical look and constantly preaching about the might of rock n roll. He also unusually old for a newbie, at the age of 29.

Davenport and Dan reacted, quite inappropriately with the exclamation "Aw sheet"

Nagase look on both of them weirdly as if nothing wrong with the statement.

"What, Nagase! We're put into active duty you know? Plus the training from hell and-"

Jack Bartlett just smirked mischievously, he never been a by-the-book officer as far as his service history can describe.

The trainees all looked at him like a father figure, no matter how inappropriate. Still, he by no means incompetent, and Genette once heard that Bartlett can turn the greenest of them into fearsome pilot, the very reason he came to this secluded place is to watch him play his magic.

Well, at least, until Bartlett lost that chance yesterday.

Nagase is one of those can be called fangirls, but not the kind of annoying, chirping one. She looked at him and is motivated by him, and fully trusted him as her superior. Dan or Davenport, never mind always doing their antics with Bartlett, never disagreed with his actual accomplishment either.

"Forget it, we're dead, but at least, I'll die an ace" Dan shrugged, besides, did he REALLY have any choice?

Davenport clenched his hand exaggeratingly like an angry kid, much to everyone's laughter. And he's supposed to be the oldest among them all!

"Well, play time is over, let's get started with this training from hell Davenport always talking about" Nagase sheepishly noted, as if she enjoyed his suffering "Nagase, you're not helping!" he wailed in response.

"Nagase, you will be my number two, gotta keep an eye on you, or who knows what you'll get yourself into."

At that statement, her sharp eyes widened in shock, play time is over indeed. Even Davenport decided to shut up.

"As for you two, you decide"

Dan pointed a dime "Heads I win tail you lose"

"Okay then-What?"

* * *

"Then let's go for the practical lesson, hangar number 1!"

"Aren't we using Tigers?" Davenport confused as they passed the third hangar where their usual plane is stored, continue all the way to first hangar.

"Tigers? I won't repeat the same mistake, you all going in Vipers Block 50 Plus, satisfied?"

"What?! Cool man-oh wait a minute! I sense something bad"

Block 50 Plus leaved the factory two years ago, and is a major improvement over the original Block 50. Originally, it was brought to be used by the aggressors; however, yesterday incident changed everything.

"You mean-" Nagase gulped, managed to keep her emotion from surging as realization came to her "… I understand sir"

"You'll all go fully loaded, fully armed, and wait until something bad happens, then we'll take action" Bartlett affirmed seriously, he wanted his nuggets to have as many advantage as possible, besides, the top brass already gave him full authority.

Davenport put a palm to his face, looking at Dan as if he's asking for support, but what came out is a rejection "What? He's right"

"I hate you!"

"Okay, those people listed, head to the simulator room. First and foremost, Hans Grim"

"Me?" Said person jumped in response, a blond-haired young man in his late teens who is even shorter than Nagase.

"If there's any other Hans Grimm please raises hand" Bartlett said; eyes unmoving from the poor trainee "Are you an idiot? Of course I mean you!"

"No, I mean yes" Grimm had a red tinge painted on his cheek, of course Bartlett meant it sarcastically. He is the only Grimm he trained.

"Here's the list, Grimm, bring everyone to the room"

Bartlett cracked his hand, looking at his dark green camouflaged (if you can call it that) Phantom IIG Wild Weasel type, there's a lot of things needed to be said about having a **ground attack plane*** in a small island in the middle of nowhere, but Bartlett never actually think on it, he simply like the 9 year old vintage.

"Hah, I wonder if he can perform with this monster as good as you are" Dan mumbled as he studied the massive aircraft inch by inch, trying not to miss the detail.

"He?"

"A childhood friend from Ustio, we're in the same school until Belkan War ended, he is in ISAF Naval Aviation" Dan smirked in response as his instructor approached, both of them sat on an opposing chair "He saw his first combat sortie five days ago, with a spare F-4E, it goes pretty well against Erusian bombers and Mirages until he ran out of fuel mid flight"

"Gas guzzler, figures" as one of the most experienced pilot with the flying brick, Bartlett was not surprised.

Shook his head in response, Dan once again added "No, apparently he hadn't finished the fuel loading process before forced to take off. The details are of course, classified, but from the way he spoke, it's likely manslaughter"

"Fun stuff, I wonder when that war will end. As far as I can remember, Continental War already more than one year long and still ongoing"

Bartlett looked at the young pilot, he's so cheerful and calm, and yet, his eyes… his eyes have that hint of burden hidden inside.

"By the way, do you know his insignia?"

"Mobius One, apparently"

"A flight lead? Now that's new, aren't you supposed to be at similar age?"

"No, he hasn't even got his squad yet, the 'One' part is a pun of his name in our native language, Ichi"

Their attention was drawn to Genette, still depressed due to the actions of the base commander Perrault. He just did his job didn't he? Civilian always been the worst victim in the war. Hell, there's no war so to speak here in Sand Island, at least, not yet… but Genette already suffer.

One can just imagine his suffering if this become all out engagement.

"Dude, cheer up!" Dan greet him with open arms as if he expecting a hug "That bastard Perrault, he will let you go very, very soon"

Genette simply scoffed at his statement, but not in a hostile manner. "Yeah, you're right. How long can he hold me hostage anyway?"

"Well, as soon as they sorted this mess really" Bartlett said "While Gotanda was right about our honorable commander" Bartlett put an emphasis, this time sarcastically "There's good people in the higher echelon, trust me"

"Else Osea won't exist this long, sure"

"That's the spirit, then put yer ass on that plane, Gotanda" the old captain pointed as several towing vehicle pulled the majestic, shiny new planes out of the hangar.

Genette swore that Dan was almost squealing as he ran toward the plane with helmet in his armpit "Yessire!"

When Dan almost reached the plane, he was greeted by a bald, somewhat overweight man in his fifties.

The man in blue mechanic dress is Peter N. Beagle, though most pilots and younger mechanics simply called him 'Old man' or 'Pops', who, just like Bartlett, is seen as father/mentor figure.

"So, Gotanda, ready to ride this little lady?"

"I wouldn't really call this gorgeous lady 'little'" Dan's finger exploring the 016 insignia near the aircraft's nose, it was his pilot number. There's also Wardog emblem on the tail, he was indeed an active pilot starting now. What caught his focus even more, however, is the payload. "Holy crap, we're carrying AMRAAMs?!"

"Off the shelf, my son. The payload is Two Sidewinders L, Two Sparrows P, and two AMRAAMs C, and the usual Vulcan guns" Pops laughed at his excitement "All ordnance for most ATA situation, though you're not carrying bombs"

"What? They sent us state of the art aircraft but not missile?"

"Well, I once ask that question too, the answer is really vague. On the upside, we're getting lots of ammo as the result" Pops pat the young pilot's shoulder "You can't fight war without logistic"

"Assuming they're reliable, sure" Dan deadpanned; the only thing he worried about is the Sparrows, though. Their reliability is not really outstanding.

* * *

Four Birds flew over the Cape Landers in a tight formation, once or twice correcting their flight path while training their synchronized maneuver in the process.

An F-4G is taking the lead, followed by three F-16 B50+, forming a standard diamond formation. They flew at modest 500 knots against the moderately strong and steady wind.

"[I told you, right?! Damn you Gotanda]"

"Aw, shut up, you're lucky I choose tail, Alvin"

It was the intervention by Bartlett that stopped them. True, they are anything **but** hostile to each other, ever since Heirelark in fact. But sometimes, they argue like old married couple.

"[I said it first, Davenport, so shut up. Can't you two be more like Nagase here?]"

They became silent, only the sound of engine is heard, and then the connection was cut off, everyone is for themselves. Yes, Nagase never talk randomly like all of her comrades, she is ultra disciplined hardass nugget, even if her flying style is a bit unconventional.

Just few minutes ago, they heard from the HQ about another leaker, this time, is an unarmed reconnaissance plane. It's the notorious Blackbird, superfast stealth whose technology is yet to be outdated thirty years after its introduction.

One of the coastal SAM in this region managed to deliver a considerable damage over the unit, and now, it's slowly descending with smoking trail left behind.

Wardog is then assigned to intercept it.

"[This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron, we are approaching the target.]"

"[This is AWACS, call sign Thunderhead; roger, bring the target to the ground. Do not fire on the target. Repeat, do not fire on the target.]"

They even had AWACS and tanker, and yet, no replacement pilot. The Top Brass is really annoying, especially to Davenport, though Dan and Bartlett has their share of complains.

Nagase remains neutral at best, she seems to understand the situation and aware of the complication without personal opinion mixed in… unless the word 'war', 'violence', etc is included somewhere.

The voice of the AWACS is stern, the tone you can expect from a bookworm soldier.

"[You got that, nuggets?]"

"[Wardog two, roger,]" Came from Nagase.

"[Wardog three, roger,]" Davenport said.

Dan is fazed up a little, and failed to deliver a proper replies, as the result, Bartlett asked again "[Wardog four, hellllooo! Can you hear me kid? You better be marking our tail son.]"

"Yes"

Fail. Gotanda knew Davenport will not let him at ease when they returned, but first thing first, he straightened his voice a little. "Wardog four, roger"

"[Well you sound confident at least,]" said Bartlett.

"[Look who is afraid now]" Davenport mockingly commented

"[Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, zip it! You need a nick name too?]" AWACS Thunderhead's voice blaring in the radio, made Davenport snicker

"[I respectfully asked to be called Chopper, sir. I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker.]" Just like always, Davenport force everyone to follow his rhythm, which is really inappropriate and often annoying.

Even then, not many people hate him outright. From that day onward, the nickname sticks tighter than his actual name.

They don't know the origin of Captain's callsign, which sound weird but at the same time cool. Heartbreak One? Why not.

Nagase at least, said that she inherit it from her elder sister, an Ace during the course of Usea Rebellion, currently trying to be an airliners.

"[Hmm, that does fit you well. I have a better name for you but I'll keep it to myself. Okay?]" Bartlett affirmed. Dan wondered if the old Captain has something in his sleeve.

"[Aw, cut me some slack man.]"

Nagase can be heard sighing heavily; at least they don't look down at her for being the sole girl in the group. Unlike ISAF or Erusia, most pilots in active service here in Osea still predominantly male, same goes to Yuktobania.

Not because of lagged behind in science, but because of doctrine and lack of interest. Of 8 trainees that got killed, two are female, which mean 2:1 ratio when she is included. The actual ratio in entire ODF is somewhere in 4 to 5:1, a stark reverse to 2:5 for Erusea and 2:7 for ISAF.

(Last night, Nagase cried a little in her sole bunk, but not letting too much to be shown)

Even though it was scientifically proven that average, well-trained women are more resistant to high-g condition and altitude-induced decompression, men also by default has better endurance.

She joins ODF simply because of the residency.

"[Tally ho, we've got a company]"

The distance between the Blackbird and Wardog are less than 100 m away, close proximity is preferable. As such, the four wings of Sand Island switched to open frequency.

"[Alright where is Motormouth Chopper]"

"[That's your nickname for me?]" came the disbelieving response, Nagase already expect wit battle and thus Bartlett came "[You have a knack for comic dialogue, mind you sending the message]"

"[What about Gotanda?]"

"[He knew when he had to be serious, at least]" Nagase opened her mouth in Gotanda's defense, typical Dan's usual attitude however, a soft laugh was heard "Aw, I'm happy you care for me, honey"

If she wasn't wearing helmet and occupied with HOTAS control, she wanted to put a palm on her face. And Chopper and Bartlett still going at it.

"[Please? Age before beauty]"

"[I'm quite shy around strangers you know]"

_Lies, damned lies._ Dan screamed mentally, even Nagase wouldn't believe that bull.

"[… It's endless]" at that point, it seems that the insanity bled to Nagase herself. Her hand began to waver around, and as the result of her control's sensitivity…

Dan, being the dead last, noticed it first. "Nagase, your plane tilted a little" He pointed.

"[…it's the FBW that's too sensitive]"

Okay, she's mad. It's VERY unusual for her to be like this, and if it comes to this, they have gone too far.

Tired with the constant banter of the dysfunctional squad, AWACS Thunderhead finally spoke again, with intensity surpassing Perrault on his better days. "[WARDOG CUT THE CHATTER NOW! SECOND LIUTENANT DAVENPORT FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS]"

Everyone's mood instantly restored, to which Dan was thankful.

"[Geez, right. Testing, testing, unidentified aircraft please lower your gear and we'll escort you, do you copy?]"

There's no reply.

"[Unidentified aircraft please lower your gear if you understood]"

Still no reply, however, alert signal has been delivered and their radar is bleeping "[Wardog, this is Thunderhead, bogeys inbound from vector 280. Intercept as proper but do not engage until you get a clearance]"

Even though they already expect the worst, orders are orders, and as long as it doesn't clash with his ideal, Bartlett will follow it. "[You heard that? Don't shoot until I gave you orders, understood?]"

"Roger that"

The location is 25 miles from the mainland, exactly the same location as before. Nagase felt her stomach churned, the alien feeling crept into her logic circuitry: it was fear.

"Nagase, it's okay. We're ready and you're not alone, I'm backing you up"

Dan's soothing voice brought the sinking determination within her hear arose, her eyes lit with courage and thus appear, her true personality.

She had inherited the callsign Edge; she will make sure she never tarnishes it.

"[Thank you]"

"[Warning! Heaters!]"

"Break! Flare!" Bartlett screamed on the comm. Link, and all four planes split to different direction while filled the center position with flares, all those missile exploded harmlessly.

"[Wardog, weapon safe and do not engage, repeat, do not engage!]"

And yet, Thunderhead still going at it, Chopper was the first one to complain "Screw you, those aren't blanks they firing"

The cowboy captain did his usual shtick either way, and finally released the restraining command rope "[Stop talking and start firing, Heartbreak One, Engage!]"

"[Edge, Engage]"

"[Chopper Engage!]"

Dan was silent for a moment, just before he's reminded on it, his tone of voice changed. He was on higher altitude than his pals, and was the first one to be targeted after the first salvo.

Nagase's eyes widened "[BLAZE!]"

Behind his oxygen mask, Dan is delivering a confident smile

Afterburner was lit for a few seconds, but then he turned the engine off as loss of momentum brought him to a stall condition, literally flipping near 90 degrees at 9g in oblique, zigzagging angle. Meanwhile, the missile is fooled by various countermeasures he delivered in the process.

Viper is not exactly a supermaneuverable plane, meaning it couldn't recover from stalling condition quickly. His only choice, as proper, is to accelerate downward until he reached sufficient airspeed to fly normally.

"Blaze Engage. I'm not going to die, not now, not here"

The fight happened in the altitude of 5000 feet, the wind is quite strong as well, it's all thanks to the flight correction system of the FBW that's able to keep both parties involved undisturbed. From far away, only fast moving dots can be seen, with white trail following.

It was truly beautiful sight.

But at close, it was brutal.

Dan is chasing the bandits closely, like a predator chasing its prey. He doesn't let it move an inch out of his HUD, though Dan has JHMCS installed on his helmet as normally would be, allowing him to target the enemy locked by his teammates.

In a sense, the Vipers and the Mig-29, alias Fulcrum, is roughly comparable in many aspect. Since the load out is similar, it's up to the pilot skill and tactics.

Painted the empty sky with vapor trail, the two birds try to kill each other while still paying attention to the ongoing combat between the other three.

"Blaze, Fox One"

Sidewinder zipped a bandit out of the sky, striking right on the engine nozzle and made it explode, the rest simply shattered by air turbulence.

"He's nuts"

"Kid, we're going to have a little talk later" Bartlett pursued a bandit in a game of scissor "When we return that is"

Dan was lucky; he caught one off guard. Heater streaking brutally at sharp angle toward the enemy, who failed to execute evasion protocol. And thus, the poor bandit is engulfed in flames.

And Chopper seems to have the short end of the stick, enemy cannon preying on him. His left wing has been grazed, though luckily no leakage or ignition. Still, that means he had to be careful for subsequent maneuver, and boy he was panicking.

"Need assistance!"

"Chopper! Cut out with the brake!" Dan screamed, and indeed, Chopper pulled down the throttle to zero while deploying airbrake in the process, almost like he wanted to rip his plane with the sheer deceleration.

Chopper cursed the fact that he had to choose between probability of being torn apart by g force or shot down by missile.

The enemy passed him with Dan tailing on it, launching yet another sidewinder.

It missed the target, but not entirely meaningless. Nagase dove with guns blazing, delivering a hail of 20mm shell. Digging a hole through the center part, air drag do the rest of job and tore the craft in half.

"Nice kill!"

Nagase returned to cover Bartlett, who has this pesky fact about technical limitation. Dan just realized now that he saw the Phantom in combat, flying brick indeed.

Still, Dan has seen it now, the Belkan War Veteran, Jack Bartlett. His title is not for show, as he swiftly destroyed another with ease in spite of his far inferior unit.

"[One remaining!]"

"YAHOO!" Chopper emptied half of his reserve magazine as he screamed manically, shredding enemy plane like paper, leaving no survivor "Aw yeah, can you say 'busted'?"

"[Second Lieutenant Davenport, be careful, there's another one!]" At the same time Thunderhead announced, Chopper found himself locked by enemy radar.

"[I'm so screwed]"

"[Warning: Missile]" the flight computer said monotonically, and repeatedly.

"[GAWDAMNIT! CHAFF!]"

Pieces of tiny aluminum sheet dispersed from its dispenser, sparkling under the sun, and disappear with a flame as a medium range missile detonated inside the cloud. Chopper's plane barely survive, some damage can be seen on the exhaust port and tail, even if not fatal.

"[I'm swear I'll shut up]"

"OVT! Be careful!" Dan pushed the throttle at maximum to switch location quickly, realized the kind of monster they will have to face.

"[OV what?]"

"[It's equipped with thrust vectoring]" Bartlett clenched his teeth as both of his sparrows missed the target "[Must be an ace]"

Bartlett is preparing his AMRAAM, normally, a Weasel-type unit doesn't carry such thing, but his has been modified to carry and launch anything in Osea inventory. He was thankful Pops patched it on his vintage. Also, his plane doesn't need WSO outside it's intended role, so he flew by himself most of the time.

However, using it as of now seems to be unfeasible, Wardog made a encirclement ball around the enemy, but unable to get a proper lock, gun or missile. It's dancing fiercely trying to get a kill by itself, even though it's vastly outnumbered.

Fatigue began to creep over the inexperienced wardogs, dogfight isn't supposed to happen for a minute, let alone more than five. Even with their state of the art liquid-filled G-suit, there are limits.

"You know, when they talked about Ace, that doesn't seem to indicate ability to solo entire flight" Dan growled. He thinks, he will break his ride on the first sortie if this keeps going.

"[Wardog, there's two more toward you! Same bearing, fifty kilometers]"

Whereas Bartlett is more experienced, he knew his plane now become a liability in dog fight, and he decide to use its full ability as powerful makeshift interceptor, dashing across the ocean in his lonesome "[I got them]"

"[Chopper, stay here and cover them. Fox 3]" Bartlett fired his Missile at last, hitting one MiGs 28 km west form battle location. The other one survived almost unscratched and went for Bartlett's location "[God, damn it]"

Bartlett received a counterattack the moment he launched his AMRAAAM, so, now he had to gruel with missile of similar profile. He jinked hard left and right before executing aileon roll and use the countermeasure system, managed to survive the explosion.

"[Sheesh, gimme a break! Chopper here, will assist Captain Bartlett, Fox 3]"

And another is splashed, since Chopper is using two missile at the range of 19 km, it's a sure kill.

"[Second Lieutenant Davernport, just what the heck are you doing?!]"

"[Ask the lovers there, Blockhead, what the hell are THEY doing?]"

It was unusual for two friendly aircraft to do a scissor pattern, but that's what Blaze and Edge do, not trying to one up each other, but giving no escape room for the one target that is the last enemy. Two aircraft made a fierce maneuver against single target with superior maneuverability.

When the enemy made a sharp feint, Nagase followed shortly since she's having more room, being in the end tail, meanwhile, Dan took a roundabout slash taking the rearguard replacing her.

It was more like watching an airshow spectacle, and yet, one could feel chill running their spine.

It was like the aircraft themselves pulled from all direction, ready to break anytime. The squishy pilot inside, one wonder how much punishment they experience now.

Those pilots though, should already knew the risk and way to circumvent it. Frankly, it's the only reaosn they don't spun out of axis and dead.

Chopper joined as Bartlett have returned, but kept his altitude so as to give them top coverage, watching the radar intently as well.

Vulcan rounds from a pair of Vipers shredded one of the engine and causing rip and tear everywhere else from the ricocheting shell and shrapnel. The MiG spun out of its normal axis and ripped apart by its own mass, exploding as the fuel inside is lit.

"[Whose kill was that?]" Chopper asked.

"[I'd say both of them, anyone see anything? Bartlett here, Thunderhead, what's the status]"

"[Thunderhead here, there's nothing within 150 miles of your location, no stealth, nothing, you may return ASAP]"

"[In the end, every single Ace are human with flaws, that's where friends are needed, in a war there's no chivalry, only tactics, strategy, and logistic, keep that in mind. This is heartbreak One, Wardog, return to base. You still there Kid?]"

"… Yes"

"[Good boy. From now own, I'll call you kid no matter what, got it? Good]"

Chopper chuckled in the radio then began to sing a Rock n Roll tune loudly, while Thunderhead desperately tell him to shut up.

Dan simply laughed at the notion and said "I love this squad"

Dan noted mentally, that he knew and fully understand, even the legendary Demon Lord of the round table said it once, that he by no means flawless, no matter how magnificent he is.

As one of the few people that knew him closer than simply acquaintance, he knew. He and Ichika, is the legacy of the Demon Lord. And Dan is proud of it, though never said anything.

As Wardogs descend toward the airbase, Dan has one thing in his mind.

_What are you doing now Ichika? Have you met an enemy like this yet?_

* * *

If you notice that Chopper is even more mouthy and annoying than the original, yes, I did it on purpose... not for long though. Bartlett incident and harbor attack will be the start to mark that shit hits the fan. And it goes downhill from there.

Who exactly is this Demon Lord -beyond Galm 1 the Player Character-? You'll find out, but not this soon ;)

**Glossary:**

Ace = Defined by 5 aircraft kills usually, but in context, it applies to any excellent pilot.

Afterburner = dumping more fuel to the exhaust to increase temperature and therefore engine's thrust power.

Aggressor = Experienced pilots that usually act as enemies for newbies in a combat training.

ATA = Air to Air engagement

ATG = Air to Ground engagement

Bandit = Hostile aircraft in vicinity

Bogey = Unidentified aircraft in vicinity

FBW = Fly-By-Wire, long time ago, plane use pure mechanical control (gears, hydraulic etc). Nowadays, aircraft all have motorized, computerized movement that controlled using signal delivered by the control system via electrical wires, hence the term.

Heater = Heat seeking missile

HOTAS = Hands on Throttle and Stick, advanced control scheme where most aircraft function can be used without hand leaving the aforementioned consoles.

Leaker = Aircraft caught breaching the border

Splash = Self explanatory, another buzzword for shot down.

Stall = a condition where the wing lose its lifting force, either by high angle (will be explained later) or simply losing enough speed.

Wild Weasel = In a nutshell, aircraft assigned to take out Anti-Air and radar installation. (Note: considered Ground Attack plane, just specialized)

WSO = Weapon System Officer, their existence is a godsend for a complex to use plane because it reduced the workload of the pilot, allowing him to concentrate to piloting task, while WSO handled the combat instrument.

Vipers = Nickname for F-16 Falcon by most pilot.


	3. Chapter 3

I presume I had to clarify something that changed in this fic compared to canon AC, namely

1 FALKEN doesn't exist in 1998 Conflict

2 And thus, COFFIN (see below)

3 Steam Catapult is relatively outdated, and most aircraft catapults are EMALS (Electro-Magnetic Aircraft Launching System), driving the launching shuttle with EM power than steam pressure.

4 Boeing ABL (Airborne Laser) is operational in Osea, albeit with limited number.

5 Likewise, naval railgun is operated solely by Aegir Fleet

Bear in mind, not that I hate the fighter or anything, but I just want to adjust the technology with real world. EMALS, ABL, and Rail gun is within research capacity of real world, and considering how advanced Strangereal is, I wonder why they don't even exist, while Excalibur and Stonehenge is. Especially in case of Stonehenge, since human engineering has more difficulty scaled up than down.

FALKEN will make a sudden appearance, and while not as over the top as god forsaken cheater that is Morgan, it's nature as one-of-a-kind superfighter is pivotal to the plot as well. (First guess is wrong, trust me)

* * *

**Infinite Stratos**

**-Unsung War of the Shattered Sky-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

Namco

And everyone else!

* * *

**Operation 03: Legacy of the Demon Lord Part 2**

* * *

**20 September 2004, Allenfort Airbase, Newfield Island, North point.**

**0900 Hours**

North point is the name of country resides northeast of Usea, most of the population have distinct racial and cultural background from the mainland. Even though it used standard language, it has certain unique linguistic system and nomenclature as well.

Ichika Orimura for example, while he was born and raised in Ustio, his heritage originated from this country, hence the odd name and appearance.

It didn't take him a lot of time for him to adapt since he arrived here eight years ago, one year after the Great War engulfed his country ended.

And yet, now he felt like a stranger once again.

North Point Coastal Defense Airbase, for him, is just as alien as Belka for him. Struck with Mariner flightsuit and babbling different jargon for a lot of things, for starter.

And the fact that he was completely stranded from the chains of command.

It was all a lie on his part, though.

Everyone is so friendly it hurts; he was more bothered by the fact that 70% of ISAF Air forces really **are** composed of women.

Well… what's left of them anyway, the fact that 'Men are expendable' viewpoint still at play largely what caused it all. ISAF causalities are close to two million as of now, and more than 80% of them are men.

"Ensign Orimura reporting, Ma'am"

He arrived in the commander's office, though he changed into ISAF air force uniform just now, he still kept the navy's insignia taken from his piloting outfit. It was awkward, but wearing a damp flight suit would be rude.

The room was simple, but well decorated, as expected from a high officer's room. Ichika straightened his back and saluted proper, facial expression remains perfectly neutral.

Greeting him is unexpectedly a young woman, but not ANY young woman, as he could see from her uniform; she's someone of way higher rank than him. She was calm, and her blond, curly hair is tied due to its length.

Her crystal clear blue eyes made its way to pierce Ichika's gaze, but Ichika remains passive. This incited a chuckle on her part, realizing on how stiff he is, and more than that, not out of personal awkwardness. Ichika simply did what a good soldier do.

"Please sit down, my rank is higher but technically you're not under my jurisdiction" the base commander is very young, probably slightly younger than his sister, in fact "My name is Natasha Fairs, I was born in Osea but moved here shortly before college"

Ichika noted that she didn't formally introduce herself, probably to ease him. It was somewhat unnecessary, but he was thankful either way.

"Ichika Orimura, 24 years, freshly graduated from Naval Aviation School shortly before the war and turned out to be top dog amongst his peers and is pressed into reserve pilot team, however, circumstances prevented your deployment until very recently. Am I correct?"

Ichika felt like to dig a hole and bury himself, is he ever that good? All he can remember is that the flight instructor had a field day scolding and punishing him, never once praised him.

But refuting the so called military facts is suicide, so he simply nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am"

She didn't even avert her gaze away before went for the next stuff "Squadron 118 were annihilated before they're born, I'm sorry for you to hear this… but none of your teammate survived"

Ichika lowered his head in response, not that he really surprised. His teammates were preparing for takeoff until rain of explosive pillar unleashed furious hell to the flight deck, burned everything.

"What's more is what you did afterward; you alone managed to turn the tide of battle"

Ichika honestly feel that he's overrated, he only shot down several bomber and a damaged fighter, his only accomplishment is survive the initial onslaught and wait until reinforcement arrived.

"That's not true ma'am" Ichika firmly refuted "Sky Eye and Hanagumi is the reason why"

"And why did you say that?"

"Enemy SEAD units - or rather, their absence. The coastal SAM system still operational, though covering much lesser range than normally due to the total blackout of long range Early Warning system. I figure that someone somewhere is handling Erusian SEADs because the network is mostly intact"

"You're interesting, indeed. However, they actually underestimated the amount of short range SAM we installed here" the beautiful, blond commander chuckled "Hanagumi divert from their main course after we spotted a small force of Rafales on their way to mainland. The reason of why they're short one plane is that single plane has to resupply. And this is where your role is crucial: you inflicted a lot of damage into enemy's bomber formation and saved this base"

Delivering a wry smile in response, the young pilot knew exactly what she's speaking about. Short range SAM is not only cheap, but also easy to operate and move around. After suffering so much loses, there's no way ISAF will play nice. Missile spam is not something beyond them.

But without good air cover, short range SAM is just glorified target practice for stealth aircraft… or heavy jamming. That has been demonstrated by the loss of the fifth navy battlegroup, in spite of heavy surface to air implements, they're annihilated soundly by Erusean naval aircrafts.

So either Erusean stupidly forget to destroy them, or they can't. The Etendards already spent their munitions on Ichika's comrades, so he figured they won't be able to advance further. Not to mention Etendard wasn't a long range aircraft to begin with.

In fact, up until yesterday, ISAF defense line in North Point is simply impenetrable until the long range warning and defense network is disabled.

"However, despite the overall success of thwarting enemy's main objective, the resulting damage and casualties is unacceptable" Natasha clenched her teeth, which only gives around the overall situation, every single individual in ISAF are furious.

The navy alone lost no less than two supercarriers and their escort complements, the ground force has been plinked and bombed to oblivion and a fraction of air force aircrafts and a whole base has been erased off records. Casualties numbered over a thousand from each branch, and probably still growing.

Meanwhile, the enemy is, at best, suffered a little over a hundred, along with several dozen planes of various types. The only part where Erusean didn't triumph is that they failed to destroy ISAF GHQ in the mainland as judged form their flight trajectory.

For some people, numbers are numbers, but for others, it's more than that. The psychological damage is nearly unbearable. That includes Ichika himself.

"Currently, the higher echelons are talking about possibility of rapid response combined operation. The viability of inflicting as much tactical and strategic damage to the enemy, we're pretty confident about it. However, once again, we simply did not want anymore senseless sacrifice. Each and every lives lost in the battlefield has to be count"

Ichika can read where this conversation going, there's good chance that he will work together with Air Force and Army, after he met his new team of course. After all, Squadron 118 is no more.

Sure as hell it wouldn't be easy, but that's the only viable solution.

"As it decided, highly likely you will be pushed into active service again. However, do remember that I'm not one to overstep my bound, until the new order from the Navy came, you are free to stay here. For now, you can dismiss"

"Affirmative" Ichika saluted soundly, but shortly before he left, Natasha called again "Uh, please wait a minute"

"Ma'am?"

"Could you please join Hanagumi in the simulator room? It's mostly personal interest, but I'm not the only one who wanted to know the extent of your abilities"

"I'll do my best" Ichika smiled.

Natasha sighed in disappointment as she pulled out her drawer, looking at a framed photo. Slowly, she delivered a soft smile as she recounted memories of the past.

Stood there are five people, two males and three females, all within their 20s and is in their glory. They have returned as hero once again, despite being lowly mercenaries at the time. Around this time is when they're absorbed into newly formed ISAF as special task force.

Her eyes focused on one of the female, the only one with no smile pictured.

"And you said he was different like day and night with you and her, you liar"

Ichika walked along the corridor, and by then, he noticed, roughly a fifth of the base were in the state of repair, the damage was light, but after spotting that bloodstain near the holed wall, Ichika shut himself up.

Things really don't go so well, but at least, he survived. He will get his payback no matter what.

But first thing first, the problem is this to put with hyperactive, less than stable twin sister. At least, until he moved SOMEWHERE. If not, he'll probably explode, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Yo dawg, how was the affair with base commander"

Ichika rubbed his chin, mumbled "You're telling me now, Madoka, she's probably younger than Chifuyu-nee"

She whistled and chuckled, elbowed him teasingly as they walk "What, y'a didn't know? She joined Scarface in 1995, and both of them are involved in 1998 Conflict after neesan joined one year prior"

Hearing that, he froze on the spot with jaw stretched slightly. The comical situation last for roughly five second, and he put a palm on his face in response "I didn't see it coming"

She winked at him as she dragged his sleeve childishly "Hey, even nepotism can be reasonable"

Simulator rooms were unusually empty; that it's not really a big base to begin with might say something regarding ISAF's military condition.

There are eight simulator units in total, and six of them are standardized for Air Force personnel (three Osean and three Yuktobanian model), the other two is mostly to introduce how Navy roll, apparently based on the cockpit of a Hornet and navy MiG respectively.

"Ran, learn to improvise, you moves are too predictable"

"I'm truly sorry"

Ran Gotanda slump her head on the simulator screen, feeling even less happy when it was shown that her scores aren't half bad, especially as far as her age and experience concerned. She wasn't even finished basic entry when the war began.

But in the brutal battlefield, simply by being decent is not enough. What's more, she was placed in an elite squadron, that's quite taxing by itself.

"Don't 'sorry' me; you're here for a good reason. If it was anyone else, they will not survive using a tiger like you are"

Bossy, stubborn, bossy, tall, menacing, bossy, did she already think that word three times? Well, maybe, but it was appropriate.

In her crispy suit, the Pilot Officer stood aside the simulator unit, looked down at the younger teammate with mixed emotion.

"Your harsh reassurance enlightens me truly" Ran replied with a mocking tone, her superior just chided but seems to realize that ranting about her mediocrity will not give anything satisfactory.

"I just say that we don't have enough time"

The bright red haired young woman knew that, behind her unsympathetic words, there's a genuine concern and care. The only thing annoy her to no end is that this woman doesn't knew when to back down, or rather, too prideful to apologize.

It should be expected, by the start of war, Ran weren't even halfway into graduation. It was less than five months ago she began combat maneuver and training, and yesterday is her first dogfight ever.

But once again, ISAF need each and every capable pilot in their hierarchy, even those that's clearly under ranked or over ranked, or sometimes, less than adequate attitude. As long as they're loyal, functional, and effective, they're in.

The fact that the legendary Wing Commander Chifuyu Orimura joined the fray once again should give some clue how dire the situation is. Anyone past OF-3 normally won't sit on top of the hot seat of a cockpit, but comfy chair in a specially prepared working room.

Meanwhile, on the other simulator, the squad leader popped out with truly concerned look, almost childlike even. The fact that her physical appearance doesn't match her biological age made it even worse.

"Ara-ara, Shinonono-kun, be lenient a little to her" she said as her big, moist eyes widened even further. As one can say, like a dog pleading.

Pilot Officer Houki Shinonono is not amused "Are you being serious, taichou?" Houki purposefully use the local terms for emphasis.

But no matter what, Flight Lieutenant Maya Yamada earn her rank through years of service and whatnot, hence she dismissed it lightly without losing all her charisma.

"To make up with our lack of manpower, ISAF had tried to maximize the efficiency of training doctrine to maximum level. Trying to speed it up further will result in critical failure, that was the least thing we want to worry about"

Houki went into silence, eyes closed, hidden behind her shortened bang. Maya was right, either way, so she will not fight a losing debate. She is not THAT stupid.

Ran continued to sortie once again, this time, she should be able to avoid being panicky like usual. The static equilibrium within the room was broken shortly by a distinct voice of a male.

"Flight Officer Orimura reporting! Ensign Orimura is here as requested, ma'am"

Ichika was surprised his twin sister is able to held such a serious, firm expression, but then again, military will do that to anyone. He went a long as proper and saluted.

"Thank you very much, Orimura-kun, ah, but if he's also an Orimura, this would be awkward then, if somehow three of us confined in a tight situation-"

"Taichou" Houki coughed before her quirky captain can continue her unnecessary (and sometimes unethical) ramblings. Ichika had met a lot of women in ISAF military, and this one is not the strangest either way, so he just smiled in response.

"Ah, su-sumimasen! I should introduce myself first, Squadron Leader Maya Yamada at your service"

There should be a cricket somewhere; Ichika practically BEGGED it, anything, just to defuse the awkward silence. Scratch that, this is certainly one of the strangest one.

"Where we just now again? Oh right, Base Commander Fairs seems to have special interest for you, Ensign. What did you say if I asked for some recordable demonstration, then?"

Finally, he was relieved. Madoka almost laughed her stomach off, while rudely pointing at him. To say he was irked is an understatement; he was really dead tired with the expectation crap when his first combat sortie happened just yesterday.

"Pardon me to say this, Ma'am. I feel so hyped and that burdened me a lot. But no matter what, it is a reasonable request and within my abilities to fulfill, so I am obliged to do it"

"We will see dat, bro" a light tap on the shoulder came from his female counterpart, who giggled teasingly before jumped into a simulator unit. Sometimes he felt that he wanted to question why ISAF want a pilot with loose attitude and speech impediment.

"I figure you're not familiar with ISAF Air force cockpit layout, if was convenient that we have two navy unit here for the purpose of comparison, F-18 and MiG-29K respectively"

Ichika held his chin accordingly as he recalled his memories, he already flew both aircrafts in combat maneuver and training. Each of these aircraft has its own merit and flaws, both are great choice either way, after generalization of improvement over aircraft engineering post Belkan War, the status of Yuktobanian aircraft's infamous 'not user friendly' hardware had all but diminished.

Fulcrum is closer to Viper than a Hornet is, so he will choose the MiG instead.

"You"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

Facing him is a woman roughly his age (assuming her age doesn't fool him like the flight leader is), she was tall and proud, much like his older sister in fact. Her reddish brown hair hardly longer than his twin sister's own black hair, but it was tied into short ponytail… which somehow defied gravity and split into two.

Her dark blue eyes stared into his intently, watching his reaction unveil. He didn't really do anything for few second, until he opened his mouth "What can I do for you, Ma'am"

"… nothing, be sure to fulfill that boast-worthy expectation of yours and don't slow us down"

"I think I already made points about my abilities being overrated" he said, but she seems to ignore it.

As soon as Ichika sat on the mock cockpit, Yamada's voice echoed on his helmet's speaker "Please engage the COFFIN System."

"Wha? Oh right" Ichika whip out the nearby manual book (conveniently there on the seat even), and proceed to push the buttons he never found at a real Fulcrum. Within ten seconds, the simulator unit is fully enclosed, apparently by display screen "Wut"

"[To enhance the effectiveness of training, we're working with North Osea's Grunder Industries to develop this system. This cockpit, as you see, is capable of projecting high-resolution image on the screen, simulating real life flying experience visually]"

Then it switched to Madoka's voice instead, her playful tone had returned to its glory, which he somewhat glad "[In short, darling, this is really an expensive arcade console… except it's not for gaming. Some proposals has been submitted regarding of the possibility using COFFIN design in real aircraft, but it's still too fragile to be viable]"

"What I can say, it's awesome" Ichika confirmed.

Everyone wasn't wearing anti-g external implements, but they still wear their flight suit for convenience. Ichika just got his out of laundry, distinguish him from everyone else. Either way, since he's not a foot soldier, the point is moot.

He looked around, minus the instrument for COFFIN system, everything else is similar to the revised Fulcrum cockpit, and so, he began to simulate the check and recheck process as proper.

"Flaps, rudder, engine, landing gear, weaponry, all check"

The entire machine vibrates a little as the engine ignited, unusual that Ichika never experience it in the old simulator unit, but it's better that way, feels more real even if a little.

"All clear, Mobius One, Takeoff"

And the machine shook harder as the catapult drove his virtual plane to the sky (though there's no apparent g-force whatsoever), the environment uncannily resembles the sea-faring landscape of Newfield Island in general, something he had seen several times during flight training, and yesterday, of course.

Soon after, he was in the vicinity of data-variant of Allenfort Base. He rendezvous with the four-woman flight team.

"[We'll receive in-flight briefing very soon]" Yamada-taichou's extremely soft-sounding voice overtook the simulated engine noise.

It happened so fast that Ran actually froze on her spot, the briefing we're just that: destroy these bandits yadda-yadda.

Truth, Ichika is using a Fulcrum, which far from bad unit, but taking out TWO FLIGHTS comprised of Viggen and Mirages BY HIMSELF is really much of a stretch. Yamada's kill count might be much higher, and the rest of Hanagumi (including herself) is no pushover, but then again, they work together.

Granted, the system's AI is quite predictable, and easier than the Erusian fighter pilot they fought yesterday (which say something about the uselessness of 'single player mode').

All happened in the timespan of five minutes.

He might be not as good as Yamada, but that amount of talent cannot be found in any newbie, no wonder he challenged the entire Erusean attack group yesterday, with a Phantom no less. Granted, he made a point of using the existing SAM network as support. But still!

The second sortie has him versus Yamada; he was able to hold her for SIX MINUTES before declared shot down. The computer system is advanced enough to model a realistic damage calculation rather than 'two direct hit = dead'. While the lack of g-force might help, no one else in the squad able to do that against Yamada, as of now.

Had she met him five years ago, she will instantly fell in love.

"Holy crap bro, I love you so much"

"The heck are you doing, Madoka?!"

"Go away wench, he is mine!"

"That is NOT the problem here! Besides, there's BIG difference between simulator and real deal"

Houki simply can accept him being that good… yet.

In front of her, the infamous maverick pilot Madoka become 20% more excited than usual, immorally smothered her brother without shame. As the first one with so called uptight attitude, Houki takes great offense into that and tried to pull her away.

Okay, scratch that. Ran actually fell for him, or at least, that will justify her inner fangirl to resurface. His existence made 24 years old air force officers act like jealous schoolgirls! Isn't this technically fraternization and breaking military code?

MILITARY CODE

The phrase hit her inner fangirl like a sack of brick, and thus, her brain froze the very instant the realization came. Her mouth left open like a confused goldfish.

"Would you PLEASE behave yourself?" he frowned after nonchalantly pushed his sister out of his way (gently enough) "Madoka, that's embarrassing"

"You keep telling yourself that"

"No, just no. **Wing Commander Orimura** will out for our blood. Look, we're already 24 years old; we're commissioned Officer first class serving in military, possibly getting promoted soon. And we're not even in the same branch. By doing this, you might jeopardize us off accelerated promotion. Can. You. Dig. IT?!"

Emphasis is very much required if he wanted her to take him seriously, it never fail as far as he can remember.

"Aye fellow-"

A pair of arms hook Madoka's body at once, dragged her out of room as quickly as Yamada began to spoke. The answer to her supposed to be question is a cheery shout from two anonymous young women came out of nowhere "Commander Natasha is calling~!"

Ichika can't believe he'd lose a nerve like that, to his sister even, but for some unknown reason, he lost something… something that's actually bad for him. He don't know what, just that he felt… glad.

"Ara-ara" Yamada knocked herself silly "I feel embarrassed, I'm sorry, Orimura-kun. I was unable to discipline my squad member properly"

Even though she said that with dorky expression, Ichika knew she was serious, and he was serious himself, he felt no obligation and he will do what he should do.

"I am the one should apologize first and foremost" he bowed in response "I take full responsibility causing this mayhem, Ma'am"

Squadron Leader Yamada just smiled softly on the direction of the door.

"But really, she must love you so much that she purposefully made you angry"

"_How does THAT even work?_" Houki thought aloud. If it was her years ago, she will bluntly ask. But now, she opted to be silent. Leered at the youngest people in vicinity, that is, Ran, she seems to be confused as well, maybe even more so considering how stunned he is.

"It's not within my authority as military officer to say so, but before the war, I'm a combat instructor, and knew how to be a teacher. You let yourself confined and had your emotion bottled up, and she will not let you destroyed from the inside because of that"

Yamada's frail looking hand firmly held his shoulder tight, her innocent eyes pierced directly into his realm of mind, indicating how serious she is. "And do remember, you're not alone"

Ichika's eyes widened in a painful realization, he has no parents, all he had is his sister, and now, he distanced himself from them. To say its stupid is an understatement.

Yamada is the shortest member in the entire squadron, possibly one of the shortest in the entire base even. Her shoulders were narrow and relaxed, her eyes are so big and both her face and attitude made her easily mistaken for a young teen.

"Oh, by the way, we will stay on standby until the next, scheduled training after lunch. Be sure to ready for emergency deployment, but no need to be so tense."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

But behind all those superficial qualities, within her is a senior military officer and more so than that…

"She's really like a mother huh?" Ran giggled cheerfully (Ichika doesn't know about her brain crashed before) "She's very kind and caring, and yet, is no slouch as a leader and teacher"

"…I feel like having a mother I never had" Ichika smirked.

"But you really don't want her to be angry" Houki commented coolly, to which Ran froze again in response.

"Huh?"

"Rang me if Yamada-taichou called, I'll be in the dojo beating the crap out of straw dummy"

"Did I just hear about a dojo?" a newfound interest was hinted in Ichika's voice.

"North point, you know how tight we embrace tradition and all. We're taught Karate, Judo and Kendo in the academy, but Houki-san knew Kendo as long as she could remember" Ran shrugged in response, she didn't like martial arts THAT much though, but she admit it was fun enough not to be a waste of time.

"Interesting" Ichika snapped his finger and approached the taller girl, walked beside her. She, as Ran expect, quickly put a defensive stance… and he broke through that using sheer ignorance and bright smile. What a smooth operator…

Ichika stopped midway when Houki said "Fine" a loud, but without implication of being angry whatsoever.

"Anyway, do you have a brother or someone like that?"

Ran nodded "My mother said I did, but I never remember him at all" and she was being honest at that, her mother said about divorce back when she's barely one year old.

For a while, Ichika look stunned, before reverted into his usual face "I see… Well then, please tell Madoka I'll join her at lunch"

"Sure thing"

Ten minutes later, Madoka walked out of Natasha's office, cracking her neck. She wasn't the type who liked military procedure at any rate, but then again, why she joined Air Force again? Oh right, because the career prospect. Ichika's outburst reminded her of that.

Or rather, that's what he said, considering their job; Ichika has only one thing in mind: save as many people as possible. They're nowhere near as noble as Red Cross or IMF, but strong air force ended the war quickly as proved by history… and yet Ichika ended up in the Navy.

She still confused why, but then again, Navy also needed their share of decent pilot. Perhaps Ichika also wanted to try something new.

Madoka and Ichika got separated for a while after the occupation of Directus –the capital city of Ustio- by Belkan Force, she knew the war was horrific, she saw a lot of atrocity and misery, but she was sure Ichika experienced worse than her. Oh, and her older sister too, but that's a given.

Losing a fiancé is no small business.

If anything, she acted like mentally retarded hyperactive woman to do just that: she wanted to balance it out with her brooding-for-life siblings. Oh, how it feels good. Worth the scolding, indeed.

"Madoka-san"

"Ooh, Ran, just what I need!" the woman waste no time at all and smothered the poor young officer cadet affectionately "geez, stop that already"

"Why? I never have a little sister to cuddle with, my twin brother is an ass, and my older sister… well…"

Less said about Chifuyu Orimura, the better. Ran admittedly joined air force because of her, but after knowing her closer… she just as scared of her as most people…

Chifuyu is a patron saint for each and every female pilot, but she's not the best example of goddess to worship. War goddess maybe, but…

"Okay, okay. Ensign Orimura said he'll join you during lunch"

"O-ho, and where is that jerk of a brother now?"

"He seems to be interested hearing about the dojo"

"Figures… wait-"

"Yes, she's with Houki-san"

Madoka giggled, Ran can SEE the mischief hinted in her eyes, and too afraid to ask. She kept silent as they strolled across the mostly undamaged runway, half running. It always become their usual fare

Ran's though still latched on Ichika's question, but she will put that down at least. It would be ironic if Ichika knew her brother, when she herself didn't.

"Houki will be screwed silly, possibly literally. You knew, those sailors and their reputation of masculinity… when they didn't do each other of course…"

Blood rushed into each and every vein on Ran's skin, made her bright pink in the process. She wasn't a child anymore, she's almost 23, in fact, and no longer uncomfortable with the facts of sexuality.

But to say it nonchalantly like Madoka? Nay.

"How could you say that about your own BROTHER?! Besides, Houki-san is the least person I'd expect to fall so quickly"

"I knew him as long as I lived, sweetheart. The number of people fall for him is mind-boggling, hell… that probably includes me"

Ran really doesn't want to hear this and muttered "I really hope you're kidding"

"You know, those 'let's marry when we grew up' thing? Even the great me aren't exception, sistah. And maybe you too~"

The way Madoka is smiling, she was honest, but that's made it even worse.

"Well, I admit, Ensign Orimura is really attractive… should avoid event flag with him, I think" in spite her humorous answer, she doesn't seems to be eager on it. If it was anyone, they'll mistake it for sarcasm.

"Well, well, considering he'll be with us for few days ahead, try to endure it"

_Considering I have to endure YOU for five years, why not._ Ran thought while smirking, it's not like there's shortage of handsome men she could date, but one addition never hurt, especially one that she could only ogle on.

In the dojo, situation was tense. Ichika and Houki both wore proper kendo attire, but without protection implement.

If it was anyone, they might joke about "Protection is for pussies".

Unfortunately, this woman is damn serious on it.

He charged first at blinding acceleration, but she intercepted his attack quite easily, he stepped aside and switched from frontal thrust to side swing, aiming for the waist.

It wasn't left unguarded either.

By then, Ichika realized that he's just plain outmatched. She wasn't toying with him for sure, but she's not going all out either. No matter how many times Ichika attacked, he always failed.

And a soft, but appropriate humiliating strike to his neck ended the match.

"…I guess that will count as Ippon"

"…if it's a real duel, your head will roll on the floor"

Ichika's face remains unmoving; she was quite surprised on that "What? You're not going to laugh?"

"Why should I?"

Again, that came as surprise to her.

"Most people did" Houki spat, sitting seiza style whereas Ichika sat cross-legged, both lean on the eastern wall of the dojo "They said I have to let loose sometimes…"

"If you don't want to, don't. People can only change should they want… or they need to" Ichika smirked "Though, it will not hurt to try to smile sometimes"

"…well, even Madoka wasn't half as bad before you came here" Houki nodded; her expression flushed by fatigue but mostly embarrassment. She though Ichika will flinch in guilt, but again, he listened seriously, and the way she spoke, accusing him as being the one at fault is definitely not her intention

And she was glad; for once someone didn't take her word the wrong way.

"I guess even she had to hold back most of the time"

"Military business, figures. We often held out so much that when we snap, we either become insanely dangerous or plain nuts. I remember, the last thing my sister said before I joined Navy officer school is not to stop being human, feeling all sort of emotion despite the hardship and regulation tell us not to"

Despite his relaxed posture and smile, Houki can see that a true soldier to the core lies within him, as their eyes met.

A sudden jolt in her heart forced Houki out of her trance; she stood up and straightened her face. "Sigh, of all people why I should tell you"

Though, if Houki had to be honest, it's because Ichika listen without lingering motive at all. With that assured, she changed into her flight suit again and politely left.

"T-thank you for listening to me, anyway" she said "Say, if you're interested, I always training at seventh after dinner"

First thing first, he managed to contact his friend somehow, which he glad he able to. His friend wasn't changed at all, in fact, or probably, that's because they met frequently online.

"[You got shot down on first sortie?]"

"Not shot down, idiot, I ran out of fuel" Ichika said "Circumstances forced me to takeoff before the tank is filled. Can't give details, but it's really… that bad"

Ichika didn't need to tell Dan he lost his entire comrade in the ensuing fire, or their flagship sunk or… Ichika couldn't even hold his sadness from erupting anymore. Dan certainly winced on the way Ichika look, and really guessed the worst.

It was silence for several second, before Dan resumed.

"[Well, what can you expect; this transmission could be traced by someone for all we knew. Either way, congratulation for your survival]"

"Thanks, eh, by the way, do you have a sister or something?"

"[Well, I already told you, my parents divorced before I could even remember anything, but father said something along that line]"

Ichika snorted: a small world indeed. Though, he wouldn't pry too much seeing the circumstances unfit, at least until he knew her better.

"Well, either way, I met my sister and her all-female squad"

Very expected answer came from across the continent, with all the excitement and curiosity "[Are they beautiful?]"

Ichika don't know why, but he felt a little pride when he said "Understatement of the year, brother"

"[Humbly request a picture]" Dan made a mock worship gesture, made Ichika laugh "Let's see if I can get one, but no guarantee on that"

**22 September 2004, Allenfort Airbase, Newfield Island, North point.**

**1500 Hours**

The tarmac is warm; the sun just gradually dropped halfway into slumber. From the sky, two navy jets dove gently and landed relatively smooth, despite being designed for carrier operation.

More so than that, Ichika recognized one of them. A light blue colored Two-seater Su-33* Flanker with a snowflake painted on the nose. It was Tatenashi's plane, one of the first people taking off during the sudden assault by erusea.

It was accompanied with a darker blue MiG-29K, the same unit he used in the simulator. To his surprise, it has Ribbon strip painted on its tail.

It was supposed to be his team's Emblem, Ribbon Squadron.

It was Tina Hamilton. This light brown haired Osea-Eurasian young woman is a classmate in the navy. And when the Flanker's canopy popped out, he simply smiled.

No one sat in the backseat; her number two is Tina after all.

"Ready for your test ride, darling?" came a husky voice, which he had familiar with, the Flanker's pilot alluringly pointed behind with her thumbs and winked her bright red eyes, seductively ruffled her trademarked, pale colored messy hair in the process.

"Yo" Tina jumped out of the ladder as soon as she reached reasonable height, and made a high five with him.

"I'm sorry with what happened with the Ribbons"

"…Where are the rest of the Faeries?"

Utter silence came as answer, and Ichika truly regretted his question, still, it's now or later.

"Suicide dive against Erusian first attack airfleet, there are too many of them for us to hold…" Tina replied somberly, rested on Ichika's shoulder whilst seeking for comfort. He platonically put his hand on her head; wondered if such childish method will work.

He really didn't want to repeat what happened with Madoka.

"Starting now, we'll work as two-plane, three pilots' team. We will work as complementary members, we are expected to join any other flight in executing their mission while carrying our own task in the process, and thus, Second Battlegroup has high expectation put upon your shoulder, Sub-Lieutenant Orimura"

"So I've been promoted huh… what a joke"

"Expectation… what are they talked about?"

An F-15 tugged and then released aside the Fulcrum, Houki quickly boarded it. Still, Maya climb the stairs and explained to her at least.

"Orimura-kun's performance certainly something not to be scoffed off. It's certainly strange for him not to be deployed soon, right?"

"But then, crap sailing all the way" Ichika boarded the smaller jet, seemingly satisfied as he examined the cockpit. It's been months since he rode the real one "Mobius One here, ready"

"Tina, let's go"

Tina boarded the Sukhoi, sat behind Tatenashi and quickly wore the required apparel, operating the instrument skillfully at that "Aye"

"Undine here, ready"

Finally, Hanagumi's plane has been tugged into position, consisted of F-15 (possibly C variant), MiG-29M, and F-20 Tigershark.

Ichika recognized the emblem, therefore, it was Houki, Madoka, and Ran in that order. Apparently, the tigers they used before were temporary placeholder when their craft underwent total maintenance.

"We're going to loiter around the island twice, they'll return to their carrier after that" Houki's voice was heard on Hanagumi's radio "Consider that Flanker as our leader, she's an ace, so respect her"

"Roger that"

And thus, all five aircraft takeoff accordingly, executing a blessedly boring patrol mission, something that the Orimura Twins liked since they're little, flying with not much burden.

"_Someday, we'll fly in the peaceful sky, together_"

* * *

**Rank** = Note that for this fic, the Rank of ISAF is the same as British Armed Force rather than US. Hence Yamada's Squad Leader rather than Major.

**SEAD** = Suppression of Enemy Air Defense, popularly known as Wild Weasel in the US. They head first into the thickness of enemy SAM and AEW to cripple them.

**Yukes on Catapult** = Do note that in real life, Russian craft isn't supposed to use catapult, but Post Belkan War in this fic, engineering technology gap between East and West (Yuktobania and Osea) is rectified. Hence no complain about Yuktobanian hardware being maintenance heavy like IRL.


End file.
